Measurement and simulation strategies for characterizing a response of a given structure to an input (e.g., the electrical behavior of interconnect and packaging structures for electronic circuits, electromagnetic behavior of antenna structures) often utilizes a frequency-domain approach. Such an approach is equivalent to applying sinusoidal excitations to the terminals or ports of the electronic device and then measuring the response at other ports. The relation between the excitations and the responses, and how those relations vary with frequency, are used to calculate scattering parameters. For a structure with p ports measured at nf frequencies (e.g., hundreds or thousands of different frequencies), the scattering (or S-) parameter data is a set of nf matrices, where each matrix is a set of p×p complex numbers. The entry in the ith row and jth column of the matrix associated with a particular frequency f indicates how a sinusoidal excitation with frequency f applied to port j will affect the response at port i.